heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Boog/Gallery
Images of Boog from the Open Season franchise. Boog.png Boog_open_season_martin_lawrence.png 38e730ddf33ae0982af34e34c7638b08.jpg Boog_4.jpg open-season-358621l-1600x1200-n-22cd77de.jpg|Boog riding on Beth's truck open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg|Boog is enjoying the ride open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-237.jpg|Boog in his unicycle on stage Boog_and_Elliot_screaming_face_to_face.jpg|Boog screams face to face with Elliot. open-season-156112l-1600x1200-n-1699526f.jpg|Boog meets Elliot open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg|Boog annoyed when Elliot is whining about left broken antler open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg|Boog watching TV open-season-591892l-1600x1200-n-2ff571d5.jpg|Boog is ready to sleep Elliot_impressed_by_Boog's_garage.jpg|Elliot impressed with Boog's garage home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1105.jpg|(Elliot: Oh, l get it. You're like a pet.) l ain't nobody's pet. (Elliot: Right.) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1129.jpg|Outside? open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg|Boog sniff and looks at the Woo Hoo bar chocolate open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg|It's a whole Woo Hoo village. (Elliot: Sweet.) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1363.jpg|Hello, idiot. (Elliot: It's "Elliot".) Boog_and_Elliot_trying_on_glasses.jpg|Boog and Elliot raiding the convenience store. Boog_&_Elliot_laughing_as_they_trash_the_convience_store.jpg|Boog and Elliot trashing the convenience store. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg|Behold, the mighty grizzly. Good night. 40D1B523-9BCD-AA86-F403D1FF5D4E595D.jpg|Elliot is hiding behind Boog from Shaw. open-season-436509l-1600x1200-n-154a1a90.jpg|You got me in enough trouble! (Elliot: Hey. I, you saved my life. That means that you're responsible for me.) What? Stop messing up my life! Boog_bashing_Elliot_to_the_ground_for_ruining_his_show.jpg|"You're...ruining...my...show!" Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Boog and Elliot passed out after Beth shoots them with tranquilizer darts. Boog_yelling_comically_when_he_realizes_that_he's_in_the_woods.jpg|Boog yelling comically when he realizes that he's in the woods. Boog_blaming_Elliot_for_getting_him_sent_to_the_forest.jpg|"Hey. I, you saved my life. That means that you're responsible for me. My life is missin'! And it's all...your...FAULT!" open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2942.jpg|Boog goes to Timberline on his own without Elliot's help. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3117.jpg|Yeah? You and what army? Boog meets McSquizzy open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Oh, that army. Seeing tons of squirrels open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg|Boog has decided to use Elliot's help of getting home to Timberline open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg|After Elliot wants Boog to be partners to take him back home, her refuses. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg|Boog realize that the hunters will come after him. Boog_reluctantly_Makes_a_deal_with_Elliot.jpg|Boog reluctantly agrees to have Elliot lead him home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3712.jpg|Boog tries to ask Elliot for his help by falling off the mountain. 91077080.jpg|After he falls off the cliff, he gently lands on the ground of the flower. But it lands on Buddy the porcupine on his butt. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3906.jpg|Boog after meeting the beavers, Elliot thinks they are going to be in the show. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg|Listen, simple. We are not "we". It's just me. And we ain't doing no show. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg|l'm starving! open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|(Elliot: Here, try this.) l can't eat that. (Elliot: Well, what do bears eat?) open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3979.jpg|Fish! open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg|Bears eat fish. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3996.jpg|All right, fishies, give it up for Boog! After the fishies karate kicks him. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg|Boog wants the rabbits to give him some privacy, and Elliot shooing them away. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg|Boog meets Rosie and Maria after he needs a private toilet log, but it was there house. And of course they sprayed him. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4311.jpg|The woods is no place for a bear! Open_Season_Screenshot_1121.jpg|Boog meets Serge and Deni open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg|Boog meeting Ian open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4810.jpg|That's right, fool! You better run! Keep on prancing, you panty-waisted cow! Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|"Behold! The mighty grizzly! I look like a bear, I talk like a bear. But I can't fish, I can't climb a tree. I can't even go out in the woods!" open-season-698451l-1600x1200-n-41390053.jpg|Boog is ready to get up open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Boog ask Elliot how long that they get to Timberline open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|Elliot tells him it's a easy short cut. open-season-773163l-1600x1200-n-08468a64.jpg|(Elliot: Want a fishy cracker?) No. I'll eat when l get home. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg|Boog tells Elliot of the same dam were the beavers build and tells him he doesn't know where Timberline is. Like they're going in circles. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg|Boog and Elliot hear a gunshot, which is Shaw. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg|Boog walking in the dam. open-season-01.jpg|Boog, Elliot and Buddy in the river log. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Boog and Elliot pursued by Shaw as the beaver dam breaks and floods the whole forest. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6181.jpg|Boog and Elliot falling over the waterfall. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6444.jpg|Boog accusing Elliot for lying to him and driving everyone else to the hunting grounds. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6774.jpg|Boog is looking for something to eat at the house. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg|Boog is shocked that Shaw is hear and realized it was his house. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Boog finally found Timberline, but he realized that Elliot and the other animals are gonna get killed by the hunters. Boog_returns_to_Elliot.jpg|"I already saved ya once. That makes me responsible...for you." open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7534.jpg|Boog apologize to the others about the dam and messed them up open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7605.jpg|When Boog comes up the plan to fit the animals in the garage, the hunters came to camp and for a hunt. Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|"When I'm a bear-skin rug, they could walk all over me. But until that happens, I ain't goin' out without a fight! Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7711.jpg|Boog and the other animals come with a plan to fight back against the hunters. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|After Boog, Elliot and the others gathering the supplies at Bob and Bobbie's RV, Mr. Weenie cares to join them. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-7963.jpg open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8162.jpg|Now, let's kick some hunter bahookie! Boog_leads_charge.jpg|Boog leads charge. open-season-02.jpg|How you doing, partner? (Elliot: Boog, this is great. Let's do this every year.) open-season-233139l-1600x1200-n-62331c39.jpg|Boog's Endearing laugh. open-season-533988l-1600x1200-n-73eec5e0.jpg|Boog and the others seeing the hunters ran away. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg|Ha, Ha. Oh, yeah. Don't mess with the Boogster. Fore! Boog's_mighty_grizzly_roar.jpg|Boog roaring at Shaw for shooting Elliot. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.jpg|Boog sees Elliot dead. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8793.jpg|But all the sudden he's alive after his another antler is broken on the right open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-8914.jpg|Boog reunites with Beth open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-9058.jpg|Boog chooses to stay in the woods. Boog's_choice_to_stay_in_the_forest.jpg|Boog and Beth embrace each other. Boog_and_Elliot_fistbump.jpg|Boog and Elliot agree to become best friends. Category:Galleries